The present invention relates to a support for a synchronizing ring for gear synchronization, with a ring-shaped body having a conical contact surface, an outer sprocket and stops for coupling to the clutch.
Various types of support are known for synchronizing rings, these supports differing especially by the selection of the material therefor. As far as design is concerned, the supports consist substantially of a ring-shaped body, which has a sprocket on the outside for positive locking with the corresponding clutch. There are several lugs or pockets, usually three displaced by 120.degree., on the outside of the ring-shaped body serving as stops for locking of the synchronizing ring to the clutch.
Synchronizing rings of this type are usually produced by a casting process, however, it has been proposed to produce synchronizing rings by a punching and drawing method. For example, French Pat. No. 1,553,343 describes such a method, wherein first a hat-shaped object is produced by the deep-drawing method, the edge of which is provided with a sprocket in the subsequent process steps and the bottom of which is removed. In the last process step, three pockets are applied in the ring-shaped body, these pockets serving as stops for coupling to the gear-shift sleeve. However, this synchronizing ring could not fulfill all the requirements qualitatively that were fulfilled by a synchronizing ring produced by the casting method. Thus, for example, the transition from the ring-shaped body to the sprocket ring had a rounded portion on the inside, which is undesirable because it cannot be utilized for the synchronization process. The pockets also reduce the conical contact surface.
The task of the present invention is to provide a support for a synchronizing ring, the support having an extremely simple structure which can be produced economically, and the stops are to be designed in such a way that they do not have an adverse influence on the synchronization surface.